Another Egg-Citing Day/Part 3
"This one can understand most of the entire village gathering around this item to make wishes with this egg, but this one senses that you and Duncan were rather reluctant to try it out for yourselves," Polaris commented. "Aye, something about that egg just didn't smurf too well with me, laddie, and Tapper smurfed that feeling in his spirit that it was a very unsmurfy thing," Duncan said. "Indeed it was, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "It was created with evil magic for the purpose of fulfilling the evil wizard's desires. Although most of my fellow Smurfs didn't see what was wrong with it, I couldn't persuade them to avoid the temptation of smurfing such an object like that." "But unfortunately, we became victims of that accursed egg, and all because of that Jokey Smurf," Duncan said with some disgust in his voice. "This smurf would like to know what it is that Jokey did to the both of you with that magic egg," Empath requested. Tapper sighed. "Very well, then. But it is not something that I would wish to repeat telling." And then as the story continued, Empath and Polaris saw most of the Smurfs gathered around the egg making their wishes. "I wish to be the richest Smurf in the world," Lucky said while striking the egg, and then suddenly he was surrounded by loads of treasure boxes and money bags full of all the riches he could enjoy. "I wish to be pink with blue flowers," Smurfette said while striking the egg, and then suddenly her entire self was changed to being pink with blue flower patterns. "I wish to have a big smurf of sarsaparilla," Greedy said while striking the egg, and then suddenly he found himself hugging a big keg of sarsaparilla. "I wish to be the best horn-player in the world," Harmony said while striking the egg, and then suddenly he found himself playing his trumpet without a single sour note. "I wish to smurf the biggest smurf of smurfnip that I can smurfnip," Chatty said while striking the egg, and then suddenly he found himself holding a big blunt of smurfnip that was at least four apples long. "Me too...let me smurf the biggest smurf of smurfnip," Nosey said while striking the egg, and he also received the same thing that Chatty got. "Hey, amigo, let me join you in smurfing one myself," Spinner said while striking the egg, and receiving the same sized blunt as the two others. "Oh, dude, I've got to smurf one just like yours, then we all can smurf a party together," Surfer said while striking the egg, and was the fourth to receive the same sized blunt. "Make me just like Papa Smurf," Brainy said while striking the egg, and then was transformed into Papa Smurf's appearance. "No, I want to be Papa Smurf," Handy said while striking the egg, and was also transformed into the same appearance. "Let me be Papa Smurf...I'm much smurfier," Poet said while striking the egg, and then also being transformed into the same appearance. "Great smurfness...I've got to smurf a stop to this nonsense," Papa Smurf said, as he noticed that three Smurfs now appear like Papa Smurf. As he came closer to see the three Papa Smurf impersonators, they were now arguing among themselves. "No fair, I was Papa Smurf before you were," the one that sounded like Brainy said. "No, I am," the one that sounded like Handy said, pointing to himself. "No, I'm the smurfiest...I should be Papa Smurf," the one that sounded like Poet said. "What's this?" Papa Smurf said, interrupting the three. "If you are me, then I'm a monkey's uncle!" However, he accidentally struck the magic egg when he said that, and instantly he was changed into a monkey. "It's my turn to make a wish, so smurf aside, Lazy," Vanity said, sounding insistent. "No, it's not," Lazy said. "You're a Smurf with a face like a troll." He then struck the egg with a hammer, and instantly Vanity's face was turned into that of a troll. "Oh no...my beautiful face is ruined," Vanity cried out as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay, Lazy, how's this? You're a Smurf with big ears and a long tail and hair all over!" He then struck the egg with his mirror, and instantly Lazy's appearance was changed into Vanity's description. The monkey that was Papa Smurf jumped around, seemingly upset at what he's witnessing. This is a fine kettle of smurf, he thought to himself. That magic egg is turning my little Smurfs into monsters, and nobody is listening to me. I've got to get rid of it before it makes monkeys of us all. He tried to strike the egg while making a wish, but because Papa Smurf could only speak in monkey language, nothing happened. Meanwhile, Grouchy was waiting impatiently for Flighty to make a wish, as he just stood there trying to think of what he could wish for and then suddenly changed his mind. Finally, it became so irritating that Grouchy just said, "You can't smurf up my mind? Well, to blazes with you!" He pushed past Flighty while bumping into the egg, and then suddenly Flighty found himself in what appeared to be Tartarus, the afterlife of the condemned. He gulped when he saw how fearsome everything looked around him. Jokey was ready to make a wish when Tapper and Duncan showed up behind him. "So are you two going to smurf a wish with this magic egg?" he asked. "There's something very unsmurfy about that egg that I wouldn't trust myself to touch, let alone any Smurf, Jokey," Tapper warned. "I surely wouldn't want to be smurfing around with it myself, laddie," Duncan said. "Oh, too bad...you're just a bunch of Smurfettes anyway," Jokey said laughing while striking the egg, and then suddenly Tapper was changed into a ginger-haired Smurfette while Duncan was changed into a brunette-haired Smurfette. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said as they both looked at themselves and each other. "We've been changed into Smurfettes!" "Aye, and that Jokey Smurf is going to pay for that," Duncan said, sounding very angry. "Let's not go smurfing vengeance just yet," Tapper warned. "We need to find some way to reverse what's happened to us, and the only one who's likely to smurf that is Papa Smurf." "I agree, laddie, but we need to find which one is really Papa Smurf," Duncan said. And then he noticed that his friend was snickering. "Now what's so funny?" "I feel very uncomfortable admitting this, Duncan, but you do look rather beautiful as a Smurfette," Tapper said. Duncan growled. "Of all the things you had to smurf to me at a time like this!" Meanwhile, the three Papa Smurfs had a private discussion with each other. "I have an idea, you Smurfs," the one that sounded like Brainy said. "Let's hide the egg and take turns smurfing our own wishes." "A smurfy idea," the one that sounded like Poet said in agreement. "We'll smurf the egg just for ourselves," the one that sounded like Handy said, rubbing his hands together. The three of them went to get a wheelbarrow and then loaded the egg onto it so that they could take it out into the forest. The monkey that was Papa Smurf watched as the three Papa Smurf impersonators left the village with the egg, with him unable to do anything directly with the egg. Well, there's another way to smurf with this, but I'm going to need some help, he thought to himself. At the same time, Tapper and Duncan had to deal with their fellow Smurfs just staring and whistling at them. "Now I have a pretty good idea of what Smurfette must smurf through on a daily basis...besides having to deal with smurfing around in these heels," Tapper said, trying to act natural. "Well, she's pretty much welcome to that kind of life, as far as I'm concerned," Duncan said. "I feel like I'm going to smurf some heads together if I get whistled at one more time by the laddies." Suddenly Tapper could feel something tugging at his hair. "Great Smurfiny Crickets! Now what's trying to..." "Tapper, look behind you," Duncan pointed out. "It's a monkey that's wearing Papa Smurf's hat!" "I feel in my spirit that it truly is Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "He's trying to tell us something." They both watched the monkey use hand signals to communicate. "Seems like he wants us to follow him somewhere, laddie. Probably to his laboratory," Duncan interpreted. "We might as well smurf there, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "If there's a spell or formula Papa Smurf wants to smurf together, we'll have to smurf him all the help he needs." ----- The three Papa Smurf impersonators soon came across Clumsy as he was playing around in a mud puddle. "Oh, hi, Papa Smurf and...uh, Papa Smurf and...uh, you too, Papa Smurf," he happily greeted. "What are you doing in the mud, Clumsy Smurf?" the Papa Smurf that sounded like Brainy said condescendingly. "You're the biggest clumsiest oaf in the whole world." He then struck the egg, which then suddenly made Clumsy grow until he was at least 50 apples tall in size. "Uh, what happened to me?" Clumsy asked, soundingly greatly confused. The three Papa Smurfs became instantly frightened of Clumsy's huge size. "Quick, run for your smurf!" one of them shouted as they carted off the magic egg in another direction. Smurfette was running through the forest, enjoying her new appearance, when she suddenly saw Clumsy at his new size. She shrieked and started running quickly back to the village. "Uh, what's going on, Smurfette? Huh?" Clumsy asked. "How did you get so small?" "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf" she cried out as she entered the village, hoping that she would find him and hopefully restore things to normal. Meanwhile, Tapper and Duncan were helping Papa Smurf in his laboratory assemble a counter-formula that he would use to restore what has been affected by the magic egg. "I've found the ingredient you need, Papa Smurf," Duncan said, holding a small bottle before handing it to the monkey. "Let's hope and pray that we can get it mixed soon," Tapper said, sounding a bit worried. "I have no interest in wanting to dabble in magic no matter who's smurfing it for what purpose." Smurfette soon entered the laboratory as Tapper and Duncan went to look for another ingredient. Instead of seeing Papa Smurf, however, she saw a monkey wearing Papa Smurf's hat working at his table. "Hey, you're not Papa Smurf," she yelled. "What are you doing in here?" The monkey tried to explain to her that he is Papa Smurf, but all that came out of his mouth were monkey sounds. "Ah, Papa Smurf wouldn't like you being in here...go on out now! Shoo!" Smurfette said, chasing the monkey away from the table. "Smurfette, don't!" a familiar Irish-brogued voice called out. "That's Papa Smurf!" Smurfette turned and screamed when she saw two female Smurfs in the laboratory. "Smurfette, lassie, it's me, Duncan, and your friend Tapper," the brunette Smurfette spoke in a familiar Scottish voice. "No! I don't believe you! This is one of Gargamel's tricks!" Smurfette yelled, now turning her attention on the two Smurfettes. "Please, my dear Smurfette, you don't understand what you're smurfing here," the ginger-haired Smurfette said, trying to calm her down to no avail. "It's no use, laddie," Duncan said as he and Tapper were both chased out of the laboratory. "As long as she believes we're more of Gargamel's creations, we won't be able to reason with her." "Then it's up to Papa Smurf now," Tapper said as he and Duncan watched through a window at Papa Smurf trying to mix up the formula while evading Smurfette. ----- Out in the forest, the three Papa Smurf impersonators were looking for the right spot to hide the egg when they heard the thumping footsteps of somebody approaching. They turned and saw that it was Bigmouth. "Bigmouth!" the three of them cried out together, as they watched the ogre grab the magic egg. "Bigmouth's egg," the ogre said while the three Papa Smurf impersonators ran away. "Bigmouth happy now. Smurfs bring back egg." "Now what are we going to do without the magic egg?" the one that sounded like Poet asked. "I don't know," the one that sounded like Handy answered. "I guess we might as well look for Papa Smurf." "I should have known hiding the egg wasn't such a good idea after all," the one that sounded like Brainy berated himself. ----- Back in the village inside Papa Smurf's laboratory, Smurfette had chased the monkey until it was cornered at the top of a bookcase, still unaware that it was Papa Smurf. "Get down from there, you silly monkey!" she said while swinging her broom. "Papa Smurf will be back any minute!" The monkey was still trying to assemble the counter-formula. And now some essence of smurfroot, the monkey thought to himself while pouring the contents of one vial into another. "Just wait until Papa Smurf finds out," Smurfette said, determined to get the monkey off the bookshelf. Soon there was a chemical reaction as the counter-formula was complete. The monkey sprinkled some of it on himself, and soon was transformed back into Papa Smurf. "Michty me, Papa Smurf did it at last," Duncan said as he and Tapper were watching through the window. Smurfette lowered her broom when she saw who the monkey actually was. "Oh, Papa Smurf, I thought I saw...," she began to say, before Papa Smurf sprinkled the counter-formula on her, changing her back to her normal appearance. Tapper and Duncan then joined Smurfette. "You see, my dear Smurfette? That was really Papa Smurf, and I am really your friend Tapper, and beside me is your friend Duncan," Tapper said. Papa Smurf also sprinkled the counter-formula on both Tapper and Duncan, restoring them to their original appearances. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it was you," Smurfette said, relieved to see her two friends for who they truly were. "That's quite all right, lassie, though you would have had two sisters if Papa Smurf hadn't smurfed together the counter-formula," Duncan said. Smurfette laughed. "Well, you did look rather beautiful, Duncan, and you too, Tapper." Tapper giggled rather nervously. "I'm not sure whether to smurf that as a compliment or not, but all things considered, it was a thoughtful gesture, Smurfette." "Quickly, my little Smurfs, we must go and find that magic egg before it smurfs anymore damage," Papa Smurf said. "Aye, Papa Smurf," Tapper and Duncan said together as they and Smurfette followed after him. ----- Out in the forest, the ogre was having a hard time doing anything with the egg. He tried to bite into it, but it was so hard it had hurt his teeth. He tried biting into it again and got the same result. He tried pounding on it with his fist, but he couldn't get it to crack. He tried to stomp on it, but he only succeeded in hurting his foot. Finally he became so mad that he just kicked the magic egg away. Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael were still looking for the magic egg. "That magic egg must be around here someplace, Azrael," he said, and then suddenly he was struck in the head by the egg as it came flying right towards him. "Uh...never mind, Azrael...I think I've found it," Gargamel said, sounding a bit woozy, before he just passed out. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Another Egg-Citing Day chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles